


Keswick

by letztenbrief



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alkoholizm u postaci drugoplanowej, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Czas akcji to przede wszystkim lata 60, M/M, Opowiadanie pisane głównie w listach, Szczęśliwe zakończenie, homofobia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letztenbrief/pseuds/letztenbrief
Summary: Grace i Leo Mallow są szczęśliwym małżeństwem od dwóch lat. Zwiedzili wspólnie wiele wspaniałych miejsc na całym świecie, jednak wciąż za najpiękniejsze uważają Keswick, gdzie zdecydowali się kupić mały, przytulny domek.Co się stanie, gdy przez przypadek odnajdą w nim zapisaną w listach historię Harry'ego i Louisa, sprzed wielu, wielu lat?





	Keswick

Grace i Leo Mallow byli szczęśliwym małżeństwem z dwuletnim stażem.  
Poznali się na pierwszym roku studiów i od tamtej chwili stali się nierozłączni. Na samym początku ich znajomości, młody mężczyzna nie wydawał się być zainteresowany ustatkowaniem się; uwielbiał imprezy i długie noce spędzone na piciu alkoholu ze znajomymi, jednak miłość do blondynki zupełnie go zmieniła.

Od dnia, kiedy ukochana zgodziła się zostać jego żoną, ich wspólną pasją stało się podróżowanie. Zwiedzili wspólnie wiele wspaniałych miejsc, jednak wciąż za najpiękniejsze uważali niewielkie miasto, położone w hrabstwie Kumbria w Wielkiej Brytanii. Keswick leżał między pięknymi, wysokimi górami, w dolinach których znajdowało się wiele krystalicznie czystych jezior. Mieli tam swój mały, ale przytulny dom.

Wracali właśnie z Lowestoft nad Morzem Północnym – Grace od dawna chciała zobaczyć tę miejscowość ze względu na to, że jej ulubiony autor opisywał ją w swoich książkach.   
Leo zaciskał palce na kierownicy, nucąc cicho swoją ulubioną piosenkę. Minęli znak informujący ich, że wjechali do Leeds.

– Leo! – Usłyszał radosny głos kobiety, wskazującej palcem na drogę przed nimi. – Wyprzedaż garażowa! – Mężczyzna roześmiał się, kręcąc głową, jednak blondynka nie dawała za wygraną. Ułożyła swoją drobną dłoń na jego kolanie, uśmiechając się delikatnie. – Potrzebujesz przerwy, jedziemy już od ponad czterech godzin, a przed nami jeszcze kolejne dwie.

– W porządku – westchnął, parkując z rezygnacją przed małym domem. – Tylko proszę cię skarbie. Obiecaj mi, że nie kupimy niczego na siłę. Zestaw talerzy, który ostatnio wybrałaś, jest tak paskudny, że wstyd jest nam go używać.

Kobieta pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem, śmiejąc się cicho. Musnęła delikatnie wargi swojego męża, pieczętując tym samym niewypowiedzianą obietnicę. Wysiedli z samochodu, kierując się w stronę drewnianej furtki. Leo automatycznie ujął dłoń Grace, oglądając z wyraźnie zainteresowaną dziewczyną oferowane rzeczy. Za dębowym stolikiem stał niebieskooki szatyn, który nie mógł mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć lat.

– Cześć, jestem William. William Tomlinson – zwrócił się do nich, uśmiechając się szczerze. – Szukacie czegoś konkretnego? – zapytał, wychodząc zza mebli.

– Właściwie nie – powiedział zgodnie z prawdą Leo, wzruszając wymijająco ramionami. – Rozejrzymy się tu tylko, jeśli to w porządku?

– Nie ma sprawy – odpowiedział, odgarniając niesforne kosmyki ze swojego czoła. – Gdybyście potrzebowali mojej pomocy, wiecie, gdzie mnie szukać.

Nieco znudzony Leo zaczął przeglądać stare płyty winylowe, szukając jakiegokolwiek zespołu czy wykonawcy, którego mógłby znać. Ze smutkiem musiał jednak przyznać, że ich nazwy były dla niego zupełnie obce. W tym samym czasie, jego żona już od dłuższej chwili krążyła wokół niewielkiej komody, która prawdopodobnie została zrobiona ręcznie.

Obserwując Grace, zdawał sobie sprawę, że ta jest już niemalże zdecydowana. Kobieta posłała mu czuły uśmiech, zwracając się w kierunku Williama.

– Mogłabym cię prosić? – zapytała uprzejmie, wskazując głową na komodę. Mężczyzna natychmiast podniósł się z fotela, podchodząc do niej z uśmiechem na twarzy. Leo zajął miejsce za swoją żoną, obejmując ją ciasno w talii. – Piękna komoda i jest w naprawdę dobrym stanie – powiedziała mężowi.

– Należała do moich dziadków – wytłumaczył William, układając dłoń na meblu. – Dostałem ją od nich, jednak kompletnie nie pasuje do wystroju mojego mieszkania, więc zdecydowałem się ją sprzedać.

– Jest fantastyczna – odparła kobieta, przyglądając się licznym zdobieniom. – Pasowałaby do przedpokoju, nie uważasz, Leo?  
– W zasadzie tak – odpowiedział, opierając głowę na ramieniu kobiety. – Naprawdę ci się podoba? – zapytał, muskając delikatnie jej włosy swoimi wargami.

– Bardzo – mruknęła, wyswobadzając się z uścisku. – Zastanawiam się tylko dlaczego nie można otworzyć pierwszej szuflady? - zapytała, demonstrując. Jej mąż zmarszczył brwi w niezadowoleniu.

– Och, to – zaczął Tomlinson, posyłając młodej parze łagodny uśmiech. – Dawno temu zaginął od niej klucz, dlatego cena jest taka przystępna.  
  
Grace pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem, kolejny raz skupiając swoje spojrzenie na meblu. Leo już otworzył usta, by wytłumaczyć żonie, że naprawdę nie potrzebują komody z wadą, jednak dziewczyna uniosła dłoń, chcąc go uciszyć.

– Przecież to w niczym nie przeszkadza – powiedziała pewnie, patrząc na męża. – Naprawdę mi się podoba i za takie śmieszne pieniądze aż szkoda jej nie wziąć.

Leo wydawał się być wciąż nieprzekonany, jednak ze zrezygnowaniem pokiwał głową, nie chcąc sprawić żonie przykrości. Wyciągnął portfel z tylnej kieszeni spodni, wręczając banknot szatynowi.

– Pomogę wam zapakować ją do samochodu – zaoferował, a mężczyzna pokiwał głową z wdzięcznością.

 

*

 

Po dwóch godzinach jazdy wreszcie dotarli do domu. Oboje byli wykończeni wielogodzinną podróżą i Leo zaproponował, by położyli się po prostu spać, jednak Grace koniecznie chciała jeszcze dziś znaleźć miejsce dla nowej komody.

Mężczyzna przesuwał mebel to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, słuchając instrukcji niezdecydowanej żony, aż wreszcie zabrakło mu siły w dłoniach i komoda uderzyła z rozpędem o ścianę. Przeklął głośno.

Dziewczyna podskoczyła pod wpływem donośnego trzasku, odsuwając się momentalnie pod ścianę.

– Cholera jasna, mówiłem ci, że powinniśmy zająć się tym jutro! - Podniósł głos, wskazując na podłogę. – Nawet ta przeklęta szuflada się otworzyła!

Mężczyzna podniósł prędko komodę, oceniając, czy ta przeżyła upadek, podczas gdy Grace podnosiła z paneli koperty, które się na nich rozsypały. Czując wyrzuty sumienia, Leo zbliżył się do żony, składając delikatny pocałunek na czole. Objął ją łagodnie.

– Co to? Listy? – zapytał z zaciekawieniem, przesuwając dłońmi po wystających kościach biodrowych żony. – Przepraszam, kochanie. Nie powinienem się tak unosić.

– Wydaje mi się, że tak – Dziewczyna przytaknęła powoli, odkładając stosik kopert na komodę. - Nie powinniśmy ich czytać.

– Daj spokój, Grace – odparł miękko mężczyzna, śmiejąc się. – Ta szuflada od wielu lat pozostawała zamknięta i już nikt prawdopodobnie nie pamięta o jej zawartości – kontynuował. – Co powiesz na wspólny wieczór czytania przy kominku?

Kobieta przez moment jeszcze się wahała, czy powinna przystać na propozycję męża, jednak ostatecznie uśmiechnęła się, kiwając twierdząco głową.

– Zrobię dla nas gorącą czekoladę – powiedziała radośnie. - I kanapki? Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja jestem okropnie głodna. Rozpal w tym czasie w kominku, zgoda?

 

*

 

Kobieta zajęła miejsce na puszystym dywanie, układając na podłodze obok niego dwa duże kubki z ciepłym napojem i kolację. Kiedy Leo kończył rozpalać w kominku, ona ułożyła chronologicznie listy po datach, spoglądając na stempel kopert lub, gdy listy były z nich wyjęte, na daty wypisane w nagłówku.  
  
– Możemy zaczynać – powiedział mężczyzna, zajmując miejsce obok żony i ujmując naczynie w dłonie, by upić łyk.

  
_Keswick, 19 czerwca 1963r._  
_Lou,_  
_wiem, że obiecałem napisać do Ciebie od razu po przyjeździe, jednak z powodu nadmiaru pracy przy rozpakowywaniu się, nie miałem nawet sekundy na odpoczynek. Dom, do którego się przeprowadziliśmy jest ogromny. Nim udało nam się wszystko uporządkować, minął chyba tydzień. Wciąż mam wrażenie, że jeszcze sporo czasu zleci do momentu, w którym się do niego przyzwyczaję._

_Uwierzysz, że w końcu mam własny pokój? Co prawda wciąż nie posiadam jeszcze wszystkich mebli, ale te, które już w nim są, wydają mi się naprawdę genialne. Wyobraź sobie, że ojciec własnoręcznie stworzył dla mnie piękną, drewnianą komodę! Trochę podobną do tej, którą widzieliśmy kiedyś w gabinecie profesora Otto. Czasami przypominam sobie jego żarty, gdy na nią zerkam i śmieję się mimowolnie._

_Keswick i Leeds to dwa różne światy. Mama opowiadała mi, że to piękne miejsce i będę nim zachwycony, ale muszę Ci się przyznać, że nie do końca jej ufałem. Sądziłem, że po prostu chce mnie trochę przekonać do ich szalonego pomysłu z przeprowadzką. Lou, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu jej słowa się sprawdziły._  
  
_Jest tutaj tak pięknie. Obawiam się, że nie jestem w stanie oddać słowami uroku tego miejsca. Keswick położone jest w dolinie pomiędzy dość dużymi pagórkami, całkowicie pokrytymi gęstymi lasami. Nie mogę się już doczekać chwili, w której będę miał trochę więcej czasu, by móc po nich pobiegać. Bardzo mi tego brakuje, wiesz? Co prawda ten niewielki park w Leeds nie może się równać z naturą, którą widzę teraz codziennie, jednak bardzo tęsknię za naszymi codziennymi ćwiczeniami w nim._

 _Znajduje się tutaj ogromne, krystalicznie czyste jezioro. Mój dom położony jest bardzo blisko niego, z okna w moim pokoju rozciąga się widok na długi, drewniany pomost. Mama mówi, że nie jest on niczyją własnością, więc Gemma spędza całe dnie na opalaniu się na nim. Poznała już kilka miejscowych dziewczyn. Jedna z nich ma na imię Natalie i jest naprawdę śliczna. Ma duże, niebieskie oczy, jasne włosy i jest bardzo utalentowana plastycznie. Pomogła mojej mamie w odnawianiu schodów – namalowała na nich piękne, kolorowe kwiaty, pasujące do jasnego drewna, którym wyłożona jest podłoga. Natalie ma starszą siostrę, Amber. Sądzę, że by Ci się spodobała. Jeśli chcesz, mogę zapytać ją o adres do korespondencji. Nie widziałem na jej dłoni pierścionka zaręczynowego, a Ty zawsze potrafiłeś pisać świetne listy miłosne._  
  
_Wiesz, bardzo bym chciał, żebyś mógł być tutaj ze mną. Jesteś świetnym pływakiem, a ja teraz w końcu mam warunki, by tego spróbować. Gdybyś mnie odwiedził, mielibyśmy dużo czasu na naukę i podziwianie dziewczyn w strojach kąpielowych. Tata mówi, że nadchodzą upały. Nie wiem, jak potrafi to rozpoznać, ale nigdy się pod tym względem nie mylił._  
  
_Proszę, spróbuj namówić swoją mamę, byś mógł przyjechać tutaj gdy zdasz już wszystkie egzaminy._  
_Twój Harry_

**_Leeds, 26 czerwca 1963r._ **   
**_Harry,_**   
**_dziękuję za Twój list. Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo się ucieszyłem, gdy mama przyniosła mi kopertę zaadresowaną właśnie do mnie i zobaczyłem na niej stempel z Keswick._**

**_Cały dzień spędziłem w bibliotece. Zdecydowałem się wziąć zmianę za chorego kolegę, ale jako że prawie nikt nie przyszedł, spędziłem dzień czytając sonety Williama Szekspira, kolejny już raz._ **

**_Dobrze słyszeć, że lubisz swoje nowe miejsce zamieszkania. Niestety, nie widziałem nigdy Keswick, ale sądząc po tym, co piszesz, musi tam być naprawdę pięknie. Zazdroszczę Ci jezior, gór i lasów. Tutaj w Leeds, jak sam doskonale wiesz, gdziekolwiek się nie rozejrzysz, wszędzie same zabudowania. Fantastycznie byłoby móc usiąść nad jeziorem czy na pomoście z dobrą książką, ale pozostaje mi zadowolić się moim małym ogrodem._ **

**_Leeds bez Ciebie wydaje mi się przeraźliwie puste i mimo że cieszę się, że układa Ci się w Keswick, wolałbym mieć znów swojego przyjaciela blisko siebie. Skończyłem pierwszy rok studiów i mam teraz wakacje, z których powinienem się cieszyć, jednak nie wiem, czym zapełnić wolny czas. Brakuje mi naszych wspólnych wypadów do miasta, ćwiczeń, imprez w barze u Greysa, wycieczek rowerowych i wszystkiego, co robiliśmy we dwoje._ **

**_Z mamą jest coraz gorzej i nie potrafię do niej dotrzeć. Odnoszę wrażenie, że z dnia na dzień pije coraz więcej alkoholu i nie potrafię jej wytłumaczyć, że Lottie potrzebuje przy sobie trzeźwej matki. Chciałbym się stąd wyrwać chociaż na jakiś czas, odpocząć i wszystko przemyśleć. Odwiedziłbym Cię z wielką chęcią, ale obawiam się, że nie stać mnie nawet na bilet pociągowy. Ubolewam nad tym, bo nie mam już siły na to wszystko. Każda próba rozmowy z Jay kończy się tym, że z krzykiem wysyła mnie do sklepu po kolejną butelkę wina, za którą muszę zapłacić sam z niewielkiej pensji za pracę w bibliotece. Mam tego serdecznie dość. Pracuję całymi dniami, a przez to wszystko na nic nie mogę sobie pozwolić. Cały zasiłek matki przeznaczony jest przez nią na alkohol, więc moje oszczędności wydaję na to, by mojej siostrze niczego nie zabrakło. Nie chcę i nie mogę pozwolić, by ona cierpiała przez nieodpowiedzialność swojej mamy. Ta nawet nie zauważyła, że jej jedyna córka jest zakochana. Lott przedstawiła mi tego chłopaka kilka dni temu. Wydaje się miły i ułożony, ale przede wszystkim sprawia, że ta się uśmiecha i promienieje. To dla mnie najważniejsze._ **   
**_Obiecuję porozmawiać jeszcze raz z matką, ale na razie nie jestem w stanie Ci nic obiecać._**   
**_Twój Louis_**   
**_P.S. Lottie kazała Cię pozdrowić._**

Grace odłożyła kopertę na bok, ujmując kubek w dłonie, by po chwili napić się chłodnej już czekolady. Głos zachrypł jej od czytania na głos, jednak posłała delikatny uśmiech swojemu mężowi, który kończył właśnie przeżuwać ostatni kęs swojej kanapki.

– Keswick jest dużo piękniejszy od Leeds – zaczął. – Mam wrażenie, że te miejsca są nie do porównania. Nasze miasto to kawałek nieba.

– Zdecydowanie – odpowiedziała, sięgając po kolejny list. – Jak myślisz, ile oni mogą mieć lat? – Mężczyzna potarł swoje skronie, przygryzając lekko dolną wargę; jak zawsze, kiedy się nad czymś głębiej zastanawiał.

– Louis jest na pierwszym roku, więc pewnie ma jakieś dwadzieścia lat? – zawahał się, marszcząc brwi. – Może dwadzieścia jeden. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Trudno mi powiedzieć, w jakim wieku jest Henry, nie pisał zbyt wiele o sobie.

– Harry – poprawiła go, chichocząc cicho. - Nieważne, to tylko moja babska ciekawość. Apropos. Czytaj, chcę wiedzieć, co dalej.

  
_Keswick, 5 lipca 1963_  
_Louis,_  
_nawet nie wiesz, jak źle się poczułem, gdy przeczytałem list od Ciebie, choć oczywiście bardzo Ci za niego dziękuję. Jestem czasami takim okropnym egoistą… Przeraźliwie mi głupio, że nie zapytałem się o to, jak radzisz sobie beze mnie. Bardzo Cię za to przepraszam. Jedyne, co mam na swoje usprawiedliwienie, to ten cały bałagan związany z przeprowadzką tutaj. Swoją drogą, powoli kończymy zapełniać nasz dom meblami, wydaje mi się, że do sierpnia będzie już całkiem gotowy. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż zobaczysz to wszystko na własne oczy._

 _Pamiętaj, że Anne traktuje cię jak własnego syna i jesteś tutaj zawsze mile widziany, nieważne, na jak długo i kiedy zechciałbyś przyjechać. Mówię poważnie, Lou. Drzwi od mojego mieszkania są dla ciebie zawsze otwarte. Tęsknię za Tobą bracie, cholernie._  
  
_Wiem, że nie byłbyś w stanie opłacić biletu na pociąg, dlatego mam dla Ciebie pewną propozycję. Mój tata przyjeżdża do Leeds pierwszego sierpnia, żeby zabrać resztę rzeczy ze starego mieszkania. Nie potrafię spokojnie spać, gdy myślę o tym, z iloma problemami musisz się teraz zmagać sam. Wpadłem na pewien pomysł. Porozmawiałem już z rodzicami. Ojciec powiedział, że bardzo chętnie Cię ze sobą do nas zabierze. Twój dojazd nie jest już więc problemem, a powrotem będziemy się martwić później. Wiesz, że zawsze coś potrafimy wymyślić._  
_Proszę, powiedz, że się zgadzasz!_  
_H._

**_Leeds, 11 lipca 1963_ **   
**_Harry,_**   
**_wróciłem właśnie do domu w koszmarnym nastroju. Jest już bardzo późno i ledwo widzę. Spędziłem ostatnie dwie godziny na szukaniu mojej pijanej matki. Wcześniej prawie całe popołudnie byłem w bibliotece, pracując. Lottie przyniosła mi od Ciebie list i nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo poprawił mi on humor. Dziękuję za propozycję, ale nie sądzę, bym mógł opuścić Leeds. Rozwiązał się problem dojazdu, ale nie mogę zostawić matki i siostry. Za bardzo bałbym się o nie – przede wszystkim o Lottie, bo to ona najbardziej cierpi przez Jay. Jestem jedyną osobą w domu, która dba o to, by nie chodziła głodna. Jestem przekonany, że gdyby nie ja, prawdopodobnie wszystkie pieniądze byłyby przeznaczone na alkohol. Lottie jest rozsądna i pewnie dałaby sobie jakoś radę, ale nie potrafi postawić się mamie, kiedy ta staje się agresywna. Za bardzo się jej boi, gdy jest pijana. Zupełnie się nie dziwię, w końcu sam wiesz, jak ciężko wtedy rozpoznać w Jay matkę. Robi się nieobliczalna. Pamiętasz pewnie, że zdarzało się jej mnie uderzyć. To dzieje się coraz częściej i nie chcę pozwolić na to, by przytrafiło się to też mojej siostrze. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo mi przykro, że muszę odmówić. Naprawdę chciałbym Cię odwiedzić. Okropnie mi Ciebie brakuje._**

**_Przedwczoraj ja i Adam byliśmy w naszym ulubionym klubie stand up. Dowiedziałem się, że ten znalazł dziewczynę i nie mógł przestać mówić o tej szczęściarze. Upiliśmy się i dobrze spędziliśmy czas, ale mimo wszystko bez Ciebie to nie było to samo. Mam wielką nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś razem odwiedzimy to miejsce i nam zaśpiewasz. W końcu mi obiecałeś, pamiętasz?_ **   
**_Louis_**

  
_Keswick, 18 lipca 1963_  
_Lou,_  
_nie chcę, by Twoja matka stała się przeszkodą, przez którą zarówno Ty, jak i Lottie, nie będziecie mieli udanych wakacji. Nie chcę na Ciebie w żaden sposób naciskać, bo wiem, że bardzo się starasz, ale przecież to Ty jesteś mistrzem w odnajdywaniu rozwiązań w sytuacjach bez wyjścia. Jestem pewien, że dasz radę coś wymyślić do tego czasu i uda nam się zobaczyć. Ojciec będzie w Leeds w południe, poczeka na Ciebie przy bibliotece. Jeśli nie uda się nam do tego czasu ze sobą skontaktować, przyjdź do niego, bez względu na to, czy się z nim zabierzesz, czy nie._

 _Nawet nie wiesz, jak żałuję, że mnie z Wami nie było! Bardzo chciałbym poznać dziewczynę, której udało się ustatkować naszego Adama. Jestem przekonany, że to najpiękniejsza blondynka w całym mieście. Mam rację?_  
  
_Tutaj nie ma takich klubów, ale i tak wydaje mi się, że moglibyśmy się tu świetnie bawić. Wystarczyłoby wziąć butelkę wina i usiąść na pomoście. Gemma i jej przyjaciółki spędziły tak ostatnią noc. Wyobrażasz sobie, że biegały po nim nago? W życiu bym nie pomyślał, że będzie mi dane ujrzeć tak moją siostrę._  
_Czekam na pozytywną odpowiedź!_  
_Harry_

 ** _Leeds, 25 lipca 1963_**  
 **_Harry,_**  
 **_mam dzisiaj dla Ciebie same dobre wieści._**  
 **_Rozmawiałem z ciocią, która zaproponowała, że z przyjemnością ugości Lottie na wsi. Kiedy opowiedziałem jej o Twojej propozycji, nalegała, abym nie odmawiał, zapewniając, że na pewno moja siostra nie będzie miała mi tego za złe. Mogę być spokojny, bo Tessa jest cudowną kobietą i jestem przekonany, że sprawi, że również Lottie będzie miała udane wakacje._**  
  
**_Nie mogę się doczekać wspólnie spędzonego czasu. Zdążyłem się za Tobą porządnie stęsknić. Mamy sporo do nadrobienia, mój przyjacielu. Pomyślałem, że podkradnę mamie tę nalewkę, która ostatnim razem tak bardzo nam smakowała, mimo że zbyt szybko się wtedy upiliśmy. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo mi brakuje pijanego Ciebie! Tych wszystkich opowieści, które nie mają sensu, a które Ty ciągniesz przez długi czas. Jestem niesamowicie szczęśliwy, że niedługo się zobaczymy i teraz będę już tylko odliczał niecierpliwie dni do naszego spotkania._**  
 **_Do zobaczenia w Keswick,_**  
 **_Lou_**

Mężczyzna wsunął precyzyjnym ruchem przeczytany list do koperty, odkładając go na bok. Uśmiechnął się lekko do żony, całując jej jasne włosy. Kobieta przymknęła na moment oczy, zamyślając się. Zastanawiała się, jak wyglądali Louis i Harry, a także Keswick te kilkadziesiąt lat temu. Choć było to nieco dziwne, czuła się tak, jakby czytała świetną książkę albo oglądała naprawdę niezły film. Historia tej dwójki stała się tak wciągająca, że była niemal pewna, że zarwą dla niej noc. Nie wyobrażała sobie położyć się do łóżka, nie wiedząc, jak dalej potoczy się ich przyjaźń.  
  
– Grace? Ile to było lat temu? – zapytał, wyrywając ją z przemyśleń. Oparła się wygodnie o umięśnione ramię męża. Jego skóra była sucha i ciepła.

– O ile dobrze obliczyłam, sześćdziesiąt pięć lat temu – powiedziała, a ten zagwizdał cicho w odpowiedzi.

– Zobacz Skarbie, nawet wtedy chodzili do klubu się napić, a ty robisz mi awantury, gdy wyjdę gdzieś ze znajomymi. – Brunet roześmiał się głośno, a niebieskooka szturchnęła go delikatnie w odpowiedzi.

– Jesteś czasem takim dzieciakiem. – Pokręciła głową, podając mu kolejną kopertę. – Czytaj.

**_Leeds, 4 września 1963_ **   
**_Harry,_**   
**_dziękuję za cudowne wakacje. Pozwoliłeś mi zapomnieć o wszystkich problemach. Spędziłem w Keswick takie chwile, które z pewnością będę pamiętał na długo. Ciężko było mi wrócić do Leeds, do swoich obowiązków. Dzisiaj wziąłem wolne. Muszę odebrać Lottie z dworca. Swoją drogą, znalazłem w skrzynce kartkę od niej. Napisała, że dobrze bawi się u cioci, co uspokoiło moje sumienie._**

**_Matka zrobiła mi awanturę, ale nie przejmuję się tym szczególnie. Nie dam sobie odebrać radości, którą dał mi pobyt u Ciebie. Miałeś rację, Keswick to przepiękne miejsce i niesamowicie Ci zazdroszczę, że masz te widoki na co dzień. Wiele bym dał, by również tam mieszkać… Pozostaje mi się cieszyć Twoim szczęściem, mając nadzieję, że kiedyś i ja przeprowadzę się w w równie urokliwe miejsce. Kocham Leeds, ale coraz częściej czuję, że nie pasuję do tego miasta._ **

**_Twoja mama zawsze wydawała się być cudowną kobietą, jednak po tych wakacjach, mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że uważam ją za najlepszą kucharkę na świecie. Będę zdecydowanie tęsknił za jej kurczakiem według tajnego przepisu, którego nie chciała nam zdradzić. Próbowałem dzisiaj przyrządzić sobie ten cudowny koktajl malinowy, ale Anne wyważyła ilość owoców do mleka zdecydowanie lepiej niż ja, przez co mój nie był równie smaczny._ **

**_Chyba nigdy nie zapomnę, jak upiliśmy się w łódce tego mężczyzny i uciekaliśmy przez las na boso, bo w pośpiechu zapomnieliśmy o naszych butach. Mina Gemmy, która spotkała nas w przedpokoju była bezcenna, kiedy wpadliśmy do domu brudni i z pokaleczonymi stopami._**  
  
**_Jeszcze raz dziękuję za wakacje,_**  
 **_Louis_**

  
– Dlaczego nie czytasz dalej, Leo? – W głosie blondynki słychać było wyraźną pretensję, Mężczyzna westchnął cicho, wskazując jej na trzymany przez siebie list, który właśnie zdjął z ułożonego przez nią wcześniej stosu.

– Musiałaś się pomylić w segregacji, kolejny też jest od Louisa. Nie zgubiłaś gdzieś jednej odpowiedzi? – zapytał. Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, sięgając szybko do kopert. Z uwagą sortowała je w drobnych dłoniach, przyglądając się dokładnie każdemu ze stempli. Jej mąż cierpliwie czekał, obserwując ją uważnie. Nawet teraz, gdy twarz niebieskookiej wykrzywiał grymas irytacji, była najpiękniejszą osobą, jaką dane mu było ujrzeć. Czuł się cholernym szczęściarzem, że chciała wyjść za mąż właśnie za niego.

Kilka minut później, Grace westchnęła ciężko.

– Nie ma żadnej odpowiedzi. Może się zgubiła? W końcu minęło tyle lat… – W głosie kobiety słychać było wyraźny zawód, który nieco rozbawił jej męża. Kiedy blondynka się w coś angażowała, zawsze wkładała w to całe swoje serce. – Po prostu czytaj dalej, dobrze? - powiedziała, podając mu list od Louisa.

  
**_Leeds, 19 września 1963r._**  
 **_Harry,_**  
 **_nie przypuszczałem, że nalewka mamy będzie aż tak mocna i stracę nad sobą kontrolę._**

**_Przepraszam, że Cię pocałowałem. Nie powinienem tego robić. Wiem, że jestem tylko Twoim przyjacielem. To był impuls, nie mogłem tego powstrzymać. Naprawdę mi przykro. Nie wyobrażasz sobie nawet, jak bardzo mi głupio, że dowiedziałeś się o moich uczuciach względem Ciebie właśnie w taki sposób. Wybacz mi moje głupie gadanie zaraz po tym. Nie miałem prawa oczekiwać, że odwzajemnisz moje uczucia. Chciałbym cofnąć czas, ale nie mogę, dlatego pozostaje mi kolejny raz Cię przeprosić. Mam jedynie wielką nadzieję, że nie zniszczyłem w ten sposób naszej relacji._ **   
**_Musiałem Ci to napisać, wyjaśnić i przeprosić, bo ciągle o tym myślę i mimo że bardzo staram się, nie mogę przestać. Proszę, odpisz mi na ten list, jeśli tylko dojdzie do Ciebie._**   
**_Louis_**

  
_29 września 1963_  


_Listy doszły_  
_H._

 

Grace przymknęła zmęczone oczy, trzymając w dłoniach nieco wyblakłe już zdjęcie. Wpatrywała się w dwójkę radosnych nastolatków, zastanawiając się, który z nich jest którym. Drobniejszy chłopak w pikowanej kurtce i z nieśmiało uniesionymi kącikami warg wydawał się pasować do spokojnego charakteru Louisa. Wysoki nastolatek z szerokim uśmiechem na nieco pyzatej twarzy, otoczonej przez kręcone włosy, idealnie pasował do jej wyobrażeń Harry'ego.

Odłożyła zdjęcie na panele, przymykając zmęczone oczy.

Widząc to, jej mąż objął ją ostrożnie ramieniem, przyciągając do siebie. Kobieta westchnęła ciężko.

– Strasznie mi żal Louisa – mruknęła, przytulając policzek do klatki piersiowej bruneta. – Biorąc pod uwagę to, że się przyjaźnili, reakcja Harry'ego jest dla mnie zupełnie niezrozumiała – powiedziała cicho, a potem uśmiechnęła się pod nosem do swoich myśli. – Przysięgam Leo, zabiłabym cię, gdybyś mnie w ten sposób zbywał i ignorował – dodała.

– Jestem pewien, że nie dawałabyś mi żyć swoimi telefonami i smsami. Pomyśl skarbie, oni nie mogli sobie na to pozwolić. Musieli umawiać się z sołtysem na konkretną datę, żeby móc z kimś w ten sposób rozmawiać. Wyobrażasz sobie pisać jedynie listy? Czekać tygodniami na czyjąś odpowiedź, nie będąc pewnym, czy nasze wiadomości w ogóle docierają do adresata? – powiedział, a Grace zaśmiała się cicho, słysząc, jak bardzo jej mąż się tym przejął.

– Tym bardziej nie mogę rozgryźć zachowania Harry'ego – mruknęła, krzywiąc się. Podniosła zdjęcie z podłogi, przyglądając się z uwagą uśmiechającemu się do niej ze zdjęcia chłopakowi.

– Jeśli mam być szczery Grace, ja go trochę rozumiem. Wiesz, gdyby jakiś mój przyjaciel zacząłby mnie całować, wyznając mi przy tym miłość, też bym się na niego wściekł.

– Och Leo, nie patrz na wszystko przez pryzmat siebie. Nie masz pojęcia, jak wyglądała ich relacja – mruknęła, a potem sięgnęła po kolejny list, kończąc tym samym ich rozmowę.

  
**_Leeds, 4 października 1963r._**  
 **_Harry,_**  
 **_dziękuję za zdjęcie, świetnie służy mi jako zakładka do książki. Zawsze kiedy na nie patrzę, uśmiecham się, wspominając wspólne chwile. To był naprawdę wspaniały czas i chętnie powtórzyłbym ten wyjazd._**

**_Obecnie czytam Przygody Sherlocka Holmesa i jestem absolutnie zachwycony. Całe dnie spędzam z książką, nie mogąc się nawet na chwilę oderwać. Jestem pewien, że spodobałaby Ci się ta lektura, bo wiem, że lubisz tajemnice, które sam możesz próbować rozwiązać. Niektóre wątki w tej książce są tak zaskakujące, że mam wrażenie, że nawet Ty nie byłbyś w stanie przewidzieć biegu wydarzeń._ **

**_Harry. Nie proszę Cię, abyś oddał moje uczucia, rozumiem, że ich nie odwzajemniasz. Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że nawet jako Twój przyjaciel zasłużyłem na coś więcej niż jedynie dwa słowa. Nie rozumiem co się dzieje i nie mogę znieść braku Twoich odpowiedzi. Nie chciałbym stracić kontaktu z Tobą. Proszę, nie ignoruj mnie._ **   
**_Czekam niecierpliwie na odpowiedź,_**   
**_Louis_**

  
– Cholera, Leo, on znowu mu nie odpisał – mruknęła, zerkając na stos listów. – Cholerny dupek! - dodała. Chłopak kiwnął jedynie głową, nie chcąc wdawać się w niepotrzebną kłótnię z żoną. Westchnął ciężko, sięgając po kolejną kopertę.

  
**_Leeds, 4 listopada 1963_**  
 **_Harry,_**  
 **_szczerze mówiąc, nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że drugi rok na studiach będzie się tak diametralnie różnił od pierwszego. Jest dużo ciężej. Całe dnie spędzam na zajęciach lub w bibliotekach, aż do ich zamknięcia. Mimo wszystko, najlepiej uczy mi się podczas pracy w jednej z nich. Czuję się tam jak w domu. Pewnie mógłbym wypożyczać książki i próbować czytać je u siebie, ale moja matka ciągle pije i wolę się nie nadstawiać. Nie mam pieniędzy, by zapłacić za ich ewentualną utratę. Jay jest niezwykle agresywna i nie potrafię sobie z nią poradzić. Unikam jej jak ognia, bo odkąd uderzyła mnie za przypalenie obiadu po raz pierwszy, robi to coraz częściej. Nie mam już na to wszystko siły. Sam nie wiem, czy dla matki jest jeszcze szansa na pomoc._**  
 **_Louis_**

**_P.S. Lottie dostała się do wymarzonego liceum plastycznego w Manchesterze. Jest niesamowicie szczęśliwa z tego powodu i ja również chciałbym się cieszyć, jednak trochę martwię się, że nie dam rady opłacić internatu. Mam wielką nadzieję, że dostanę nadgodziny w bibliotece, bo Lott ma talent i wiem, że to kocha. Nie chcę jej pozbawiać możliwości rozwoju._ **

  
– Spójrz Grace, minęły prawie dwa miesiące od poprzedniego listu. – Głos Leo był nieco zachrypnięty. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, pocierając skronie.

– Mam nadzieję, że Harry przynajmniej go przeprosi – mruknęła, krzywiąc się, a potem wyciągnęła z koperty pożółkłą kartkę urodzinową. Uniosła brew w górę, otwierając ją.

  
_Keswick, 24 grudnia 1963_  
_Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji dwudziestych urodzin, oby spełniły się Twoje najskrytsze marzenia. Życzę Ci przede wszystkim, by studia przestały dawać Ci tak bardzo w kość i byś zdołał poukładać swoje plany względem szkoły Lottie. Mam także nadzieję, że Jay w porę się opamięta. Życzę Ci też miłości – mam nadzieję, że tym razem ulokujesz swoje uczucia lepiej i wyznasz je tej osobie we właściwszy sposób. Obyś spędził ten dzień wśród bliskich Ci osób._  
_Z pozdrowieniami,_  
_H. Styles_

  
**_Leeds, 2 stycznia 1964_**  
 **_Harry,_**  
 **_bardzo dziękuję Ci cudowną kartkę i życzenia. Mam nadzieję, że rzeczywiście wszystko się spełni. Byłbym wtedy naprawdę bardzo szczęśliwy._**

**_Lottie przygotowała dla mnie mój ulubiony tort czekoladowy z malinami. Chcieliśmy zjeść razem z matką i spędzić to popołudnie razem, ale Jay wróciła tak pijana, że natychmiast się położyła. Zrobiło mi się okropnie przykro. Wiesz, pierwszy raz naprawdę na nią nakrzyczałem, ale zupełnie nie kontaktowała. Lottie mnie uspokajała, zapewniając, że wszystko jest w porządku. Wyszliśmy razem do miasta na kolację i to uratowało ten dzień._ **

**_W pracy nadal spędzam dużo czasu. Wziąłem wszelkie możliwe nadgodziny. Poznałem tam Josepha. Odwiedzał mnie niemalże codziennie i świetnie się ze sobą dogadywaliśmy. Pomogłem mu w pisaniu pracy na studia, bo zupełnie nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich książek. On za to pozwalał mi zapomnieć o domowych aferach. Wyszliśmy kilka razy na gorącą czekoladę czy herbatę z syropem. Od miesiąca jesteśmy parą i wszystko idzie w bardzo dobrym kierunku. Nie chciałbym jednak zapeszać._ **

**_Co u Ciebie słychać, Harry? Mam nadzieję, że wszystko w porządku._ **   
**_Louis_**

  
– Widzisz, Grace? Tak ci było żal Louisa, a on bardzo szybko się pocieszył. – Głos Leo pełen był satysfakcji, która nieco rozdrażniła blondynkę. Uderzyła męża delikatnie w ramię, sięgając po kolejny list.

  
_Keswick, 8 stycznia 1964_  
_Louis,_  
_u mnie w porządku, choć bywało lepiej. Większość wolnego czasu poświęcam (niestety) na naukę do końcowych egzaminów, które przecież już coraz bliżej. Gdyby tylko było trochę cieplej, pewnie wybrałbym się z książkami na pomost, ale niestety. Na początku stycznia mogę jednie o tym pomarzyć._

_Pamiętasz Ethana, chłopaka Gemmy? Pracowaliście razem w bibliotece zanim wyprowadziliśmy się do Keswick. On i moja siostra zaręczyli się w Sylwestra. Wiedzieliśmy, że to nastąpi lada dzień. Wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że on nie widzi świata poza moją siostrą, ale i tak ogromnie nas zaskoczył, gdy o północy wyjął pudełko z pierścionkiem. Nigdy chyba nie widziałem Gemmy w takim stanie. Płakała jak mała dziewczynka._

_Planują ślub na lato. Nie zdziw się więc, jeśli listonosz przyniesie Ci któregoś dnia zaproszenie na wesele._

_Cieszę się, że kogoś znalazłeś. Mam nadzieję, że wyznałeś mu miłość w bardziej romantyczny sposób._

_Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku,_  
_H. Styles_

**_Leeds, 16 stycznia 1964_ **   
**_Harry,_**   
**_jestem przekonany, że pilna nauka się opłaci i dostaniesz się na wymarzony kierunek. Trzymam kciuki i wierzę, że już niedługo napiszesz mi, że się udało._**

**_Bardzo cieszę się szczęściem Ethana i Gemmy. Pasują do siebie. Świetnie się dobrali i jestem przekonany, że będą ze sobą bardzo szczęśliwi. Szczerze mówiąc, od razu wiedziałem, że Ethan to “ten jedyny” w przypadku Twojej siostry. Od samego początku bardzo w nich wierzyłem i uważam, że ślub w ich przypadku to cudowny pomysł._ **

**_Otrzymałem od niej zaproszenie w tym tygodniu. Nie musisz się martwić moim dojazdem, przyjedziemy autem Joshepha._ **

**_Przy okazji, z okazji zbliżających się urodzin, chciałbym Ci życzyć wszystkiego najlepszego. Mam nadzieję, że Twoje wejście w dorosłość będzie udane i spełnią się wszystkie Twoje marzenia._ **   
**_Louis_**

  
Kobieta odłożyła kopertę na podłogę, prostując obolałe plecy. Leo posłał jej przyjazny uśmiech, po czym rozsunął delikatnie swoje nogi i ręce, sugerując żonie, by usiadła między nimi. Grace zajęła miejsce wskazane miejsce, układając sobie dłonie mężczyzny na brzuchu. Oparła się plecami o jego klatkę piersiową i westchnęła cicho, czując ledwie wyczuwalne muśnięcie warg na swojej szyi.

– Strasznie mi przykro, że tamten pocałunek sprawił, że ich przyjaźń się ochłodziła – wyznała cicho. – Wciąż nie mogę zrozumieć zachowania Harry'ego - dodała, sięgając drobną dłonią po następną kopertę. – Zachowuje się tak, jakby miał za złe Lou to, że ten znalazł kogoś innego. A przecież on sam go odrzucił.

– Mamy jeszcze sporo listów przed sobą – przypomniał mężczyzna, chcąc uspokoić kobietę. – Pewnie udało im się w końcu dojść do porozumienia – dodał, pomagając Grace otworzyć kolejny list. – Zamiast się smucić i zastanawiać, powinniśmy czytać dalej.

  
_Keswick, 1 lutego 1964_  
_Louis,_  
_to pierwszy list, który wysyłam będąc już pełnoletnim. Wydaje mi się, że mój charakter pisma stał się nieco dojrzalszy, jak na dorosłego przystało – czego nie mogę powiedzieć niestety o twoich życzeniach urodzinowych dla mnie. Wiesz, nie liczyłem na wylewną treść, ale sądziłem, że kupisz przynajmniej głupią kartkę. Cóż, znów pokazałeś mi, jak mało cię znam i jak niewiele o tobie wiem._  
_Uściski dla Lottie,_  
_H.S._

  
**_Leeds, 19 czerwca 1964_**  
 **_Harry,_**  
 **_mam nadzieję, że u Ciebie wszystko w porządku. Jeśli chodzi o mnie – trzymam się nieźle. Mama, po jednej z naszych rozmów, przez jakiś czas przystopowała z alkoholem, ale szczerze mówiąc byłem naiwny, licząc, że naprawdę się opanuje. Wszystko wróciło do normy i dalej nie potrafię nad nią zapanować._**

**_Twoja siostra poprosiła mnie, abym potwierdził przyjazd, a więc piszę. Ja i Joseph będziemy w Keswick trzydziestego czerwca w południe._ **   
**_Do zobaczenia,_**   
**_L. Tomlinson_**

 

– Pięć miesięcy to cholernie długi czas – mruknęła dziewczyna, odkładając kopertę na bok. Chwilę później podniosła się, by obrócić się przodem do mężczyzny, który posłał jej pocieszający uśmiech. – Boję się, że ten jeden czyn mógł naprawdę zniszczyć ich przyjaźń.

– Alkohol to czasami najgorszy wróg człowieka, prawda? – zapytał Leo, ujmując dłoń swojej żony. Gładząc ją delikatnie, zamyślił się na moment. – Trochę żal mi Louisa – przyznał. – Ja też robiłem wiele rzeczy na imprezach, których później żałowałem. Sama przecież wiesz. Procenty dodają nam odwagi, jednak później często ma to swoje konsekwencje w przyszłości, których bardzo żałujemy.

– No właśnie – mruknęła kobieta, sięgając po następny list. – Czytajmy dalej.

  
_Keswick, 30 czerwca 1964_  
_Chociaż ciężko jest mi się do tego przyznać, obawiałem się tego dnia od chwili, w której otrzymałem list zwrotny od Louisa. Wtedy właśnie uświadomiłem sobie, jak niewiele dni pozostało do momentu, w którym ten znów się tutaj pojawi – pierwszy raz po tak długim czasie. Mając w pamięci nasze ostatnie spotkanie, z niepokojem zerkałem na wiszący w kuchni kalendarz, zastanawiając się, czy wcześniej też całe dnie przeciekały mi przez palce. Zasypiając, czując w brzuchu nerwowy ucisk, którego nie potrafiła rozluźnić żadna pozytywna myśl._  
_Całe mieszkanie pachnie gorącym ciastem z jabłkami, które upiekła mama, ale nawet to nie potrafi poprawić mi humoru. Obawiam się, że stojąc przed nim twarzą w twarz, nie będę dłużej potrafił utrzymać swojej obojętnej postawy wobec niego. Nie chcę, by wiedział, że właściwie to trochę mi go brakuje._

 _Keswick, 30 czerwca 1964_  
_Dziwnie się czuję, gdy piszę w pamiętniku siedząc w swoim pokoju i mam świadomość, że Louis jest w kuchni, pijąc herbatę z moją mamą i tym chłopakiem. Zastanawiam się, czy Anne wie, że Joseph nie jest tylko jego przyjacielem i jeśli tak, to nie potrafię pojąć jej ciepłego nastawienia do tego chłopaka. Przyjęła go z otwartymi ramionami, komplementując jego dobrze dopasowaną koszulę, bardzo jasne, krótko obcięte włosy i niebieskie oczy._  
_Nie podoba mi się to, że jest ode mnie wyższy._  
_Przyjechali punktualnie o dwunastej, zgodnie z zapowiedzią. Chyba właśnie ta perfekcyjność w ich związku drażni mnie najbardziej – wszystko, co robią wspólnie, wychodzi im świetnie._  
_Chociaż nie chciałem, Anne zmusiła mnie, bym wyszedł na ganek ich przywitać. Nie potrafiłem przywołać uśmiechu na twarz, więc jedynie obserwowałem poruszające się po podwórku postacie, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej. Pomimo żaru, który lał się z nieba, miałem lodowate dłonie._  
_Joseph wyszedł z samochodu jako pierwszy, a potem otworzył drzwi siedzącemu po stronie pasażera Louisowi, który machinalnie poprawił włosy, a potem wyprostował obolałe od podróży plecy._  
_Chłopak wygląda… naprawdę dobrze. Trochę niezręcznie mi pisać o nim w ten sposób, ale naprawdę zmienił się na lepsze. Wydoroślał. Podrósł trochę i chociaż wciąż jest ode mnie o głowę niższy, jego proporcje się zmieniły i wyrównały. Klatka piersiowa wydała mi się szersza niż zwykle, a rysy jego twarzy znacznie się wyostrzyły, uwydatniając pokrytą zarostem szczękę. Ciemna koszula i krótkie szorty podkreślały wysportowaną sylwetkę._  
_Skinął mi głową na powitanie, a dystans między nami był prawie bolesny. W innych okolicznościach pewnie wpadlibyśmy sobie wzajemnie w ramiona, śmiejąc się na cały głos._  
_Joseph wyciągnął do mnie dłoń, którą niechętnie przyjąłem, ściskając ją jednak odrobinę mocniej, niż było to konieczne. Miał chłodną i suchą skórę, zupełnie nie pasującą do upału, jaki panował. Widziałem niechęć w jego oczach, którą starałem się zignorować. Wiedziałem, że to będzie ciężki tydzień._

 

– Leo, to już nie są listy, tak jak na początku nam się wydawało – zauważyła Grace, przyglądając się uważnie prawemu marginesowi, gdzie wyraźne były ubytki w papierze, jakby ktoś szybko wyrwał je z jakiegoś zeszytu.  
– Kochanie, to z całą pewnością musi być pamiętnik Harry'ego – mruknął cicho Leo, odkładając kartki na bok. W jego oczach widoczne było już zmęczenie. – Trochę nie rozumiem, skąd się tutaj wzięły, ale może nie powinniśmy się nad tym zastanawiać? Widocznie stanowią uzupełnienie tej historii, może dołożyli je sami Harry i Louis? – dodał, śmiejąc się na widok zaskoczonej twarzy swojej żony. Kiwnął głową, prosząc ją w ten sposób, by czytała dalej.

 

 _30 czerwca 1964_  
_Boże, nawet nie wiem, od czego zacząć._

  
– Jezu, Leo. Ledwie mogę rozczytać jego pismo. Chyba musiał być bardzo zdenerwowany, albo przynajmniej bardzo zmęczony.  
– Pomóc ci? – zapytał mężczyzna, zabierając kartki z dłoni blondynki, która bez słowa mu je podała.

  
_Okropnie trzęsą mi się dłonie i nie jestem pewien, czy to od ilości alkoholu, którą wypiłem, czy od tego, że przed chwilą wymiotowałem. A może te ze złości? Tak czy inaczej, mam dość tej cholernej farsy z Louisem i jego chłopakiem. Chcę, żeby wrócili już do swojego pieprzonego domu w cholernym Leeds. Marzę, żeby zapomnieć o ich istnieniu i po prostu móc cieszyć się wakacjami albo rzucić się w wir nauki do egzaminów wstępnych na studia. Cholera, nie mogę uwierzyć, że nawet będąc w takim stanie o nich myślę._  
_Na wieczór kawalerski Ethana zdecydowaliśmy się zrobić ognisko. Wspominaliśmy czasy, kiedy on i Gemma dopiero się poznawali, śmiejąc się, że udało jej się usidlić największego łamacza kobiecych serc, jakiego wszyscy znaliśmy. Przesadzaliśmy z alkoholem._  
_Smażąc pianki w ogniu, popijaliśmy jedną szklankę whisky za drugą, ale przecież kto mógł nam zabronić? Każdy z nas chciał się tylko dobrze bawić i należycie pożegnać wolność przyjaciela, który już jutro miał się stać mężem mojej siostry._  
_Bawiłem się naprawdę dobrze, aż do momentu, w którym ten pieprzony Adam, jeden z przyjaciół Gemmy i Tomlinsona z dzieciństwa, zwrócił uwagę na brak Louisa wśród nas. I, co oczywiste, szybko zorientowaliśmy się, że wraz z nim zniknął też ten cholerny Joseph._  
_Chociaż starałem się odgonić nieprzyjemne myśli z głowy, złość, która ogarnęła mój umysł, nie pozwalała mi wrócić do świętowania i nie umiałem dłużej dobrze się bawić. W krótkim czasie wlałem w siebie kilka pokaźnych szklanek mocnego alkoholu, prawie tracąc grunt pod nogami. Kręciło mi się w głowie i było mi cholernie niedobrze._  
_Nie pamiętam, jak znalazłem się w domu. W jednej chwili zataczałem się przy jeziorze, a w kolejnej przytrzymywałem się ściany, by nie upaść. Podłoga wirowała mi pod stopami._  
_Chciałem tylko napić się cholernej wody. Żałuję, że się na to zdecydowałem, zważywszy na to, co zastałem w kuchni._  
_Dziwnie było przyglądać się Louisowi w ramionach Josepha. Blondyn obejmował go ręką w pasie, przysuwając go do siebie bliżej, podczas gdy drugą dłonią gładził jego policzek. Całowali się tak, jakby na całym świecie istnieli tylko oni._  
_I właśnie wtedy zemdliło mnie tak, że zwymiotowałem na podłogę, przywracając ich na ziemię. Trząsłem się cały, nie mogąc przestać wyrzucać z siebie alkoholu i niedopieczonych pianek. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, to Joseph był tym, który do mnie podszedł._  
_– Jezu – jęknął, odgarniając moje włosy z czoła. Nie chciałem, by mnie dotykał. – Ileś ty wypił, Styles? – zapytał, przytrzymując mnie ramieniem, gdy zachwiałem się niebezpiecznie. Louis zniknął z zasięgu mojego wzroku._  
_Czułem się żałośnie, gdy to właśnie blondyn zaprowadził mnie do łazienki, gdzie umył mi buzię i zmusił do wyszorowania zębów, a potem zaprowadził mnie do mojej sypialni._  
_Kurwa, jak ja go nienawidzę._

 

Leo wybuchł gromkim śmiechem, odkładając na bok kartkę zapełnioną koślawym pismem. Blondynka szturchnęła go w ramię, patrząc na niego oskarżycielsko.  
– Beznadziejna sytuacja – skomentowała, wzdychając. – Zauważyłeś ile jest złości w Harrym?  
– Wybacz, kochanie, ale… - zaczął, jednak znów zachichotał głośno. – Harry wybrał idealny moment, aby zwymiotować – wytłumaczył, wyraźnie rozbawiony. – I ten pamiętnik. Jest taki szczery – dodał, całując przelotnie ramię blondynki.

– Och, bądź już cicho – uspokoiła go, mimo że sama także delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. – Czytam dalej.

 

 _1 lipca 1964_  
_Obudziłem się rano z tak silnym bólem głowy i brzucha, że nie potrafiłem sobie wyobrazić, jakim cudem miałem być na siłach, by zostać świadkiem na ślubie mojej siostry. Musiałem wyglądać dobrze i wygłosić przemowę, która miała porwać wszystkich gości i doprowadzić ich do łez, a czułem się tak, jakbym otrzymał potężny cios czymś twardym w potylicę. Miałem wrażenie, że jedyną emocją, jaką uda mi się wywołać wśród zgromadzonych, będzie zażenowanie._

_Było mi okropnie wstyd, gdy tylko przypominałem sobie, jak zakończyłem poprzedni wieczór i kto się o mnie zatroszczył. Jezu, już chyba wolałbym zasnąć przy ognisku, niż stać się dłużnikiem Josepha._

_Gdy o dwunastej zdecydowałem się w końcu zejść na dół, wszyscy zaangażowani byli w przystrajanie salonu beżowymi i bordowymi wstążkami, kwiatami i balonami. Louis wydawał się wyspany i odprężony, kiedy rozkładał naczynia na stole. Z lekko wilgotnymi, rozwianymi włosami i uśmiechem na twarzy, opowiadał coś żywo mojej mamie, która śmiała się głośno w odpowiedzi. Chłopak miał na sobie białą, bawełnianą koszulkę, która była na niego kilka rozmiarów za duża. Z łatwością więc wywnioskowałem, że należała do blondyna i mój humor momentalnie się pogorszył, choć nie sądziłem, że to w ogóle było możliwe. W tamtym momencie miałem naprawdę dość tego, jak obnosili się ze swoim uczuciem i nie rozumiałem, dlaczego było ono widoczne tylko dla mnie._

 

– Może dlatego, że jesteś zazdrosnym dupkiem. – Oburzony głos Grace doprowadził Leo do śmiechu.  
Blondynka zmroziła go spojrzeniem, sięgając po kolejną kartkę.

 

 _1 lipca 1964_  
_Ślub był naprawdę piękny i gdyby nie to, że niesamowicie bolał mnie żołądek i nie byłem w stanie dostatecznie się skupić, z całą pewnością płakałbym równie mocno, co moja matka._

_Gemma wyglądała naprawdę ślicznie, w rozkloszowanej, koronkowej sukni ślubnej, obcinanej pod biustem. Ethan też prezentował się dobrze w dopasowanym garniturze – tym samym, w którym do ślubu szedł jego ojciec._

_Wydawało mi się, że dostrzegłem, jak Louis ukradkowo ocierał łzy, jednak odwróciłem wzrok, bo chwilę później ten oparł policzek na ramieniu Josepha, który ucałował czubek jego głowy._

_Poczułem się dziwnie samotny._

_Wcześniej chciałem zrezygnować z alkoholu na weselu mojej siostry, ale teraz… cóż chęć bycia pijanym jest silniejsza. Chciałbym zrozumieć, co dzieje się w mojej głowie, ale właściwie nie jestem pewien, czy odpowiedź nie jest zbyt… oczywista._

 

  
_2 lipca 1964_  
_Nie wiem, od czego powinienem zacząć. Trzęsą mi się dłonie. Przed chwilą rozlałem tusz z kałamarza, brudząc swoje biurko. Wszyscy są na mnie wściekli. Sam jestem na siebie wściekły._

_Ciężko jest mi teraz ocenić, jak bawiłem się na weselu. Mimo wszystko, udało mi się swoją przemową doprowadzić do płaczu nie tylko kilka owdowiałych cioć, ale i moją siostrę, co uznałem wtedy za największy komplement._

_Teraz myślę, że nie powinienem tyle pić. Może gdybym nie zaczął wlewać w siebie tych wszystkich kolorowych drinków, nie skończyłoby się to w taki sposób. Jezu, moja własna matka nazwała mnie skończonym idiotą, a Gemma przestała się do mnie odzywać._  
_Byłem zły. Przez całe wesele czułem trudną do opanowania wściekłość przepływającą przez moje żyły, za każdym razem, gdy zerkałem na Louisa i Josepha, którzy tańczyli ze sobą i rozmawiali, szepcząc sobie coś do ucha. Nie zwracali na mnie uwagi. Im więcej piłem, tym bardziej zdenerwowany byłem i sięgałem po więcej alkoholu, by zagłuszyć to uczucie._

_Nie wiem, co mną kierowało, gdy całowałem namiętnie jedną z przyjaciółek mojej siostry, przyciągając ją do siebie odrobinę mocniej, kiedy tylko dostrzegłem, że Louis nas zauważył. Brunetka nie była w moim typie, ale miała ładne, niebieskie oczy i kształtne uda, dla których wielu mężczyzn zrobiłoby wszystko. Nawet nie pamiętam, jak miała na imię, choć z pewnością powtórzyła mi je kilkakrotnie._

_Dziewczyna trzymała się mnie przez całe wesele. Przetańczyliśmy wspólnie wiele piosenek i dużo się całowaliśmy, nie zwracając uwagi na otaczających nas wokół ludzi. Nie dając mi od siebie odpocząć, szeptała sprośne słowa wprost do mojego ucha, za którymi kryła się obietnica. Piła jednak równie dużo co ja i nie byłem zdziwiony, gdy około drugiej w nocy jej siostra zabrała półprzytomną dziewczynę z moich ramion, tłumacząc mi, że ta powinna się już położyć. Przytaknąłem jej jedynie, czując, że mnie samego ogarnia potworne zmęczenie._

_Boże, chciałem po prostu iść spać do swojej sypialni. Byłem jednak tak cholernie pijany, że zamiast tego wylądowałem w pokoju gościnnym, który zajmowali Louis i Joseph. I kurwa, na nieszczęście każdego z nas, wszedłem tam w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Blondyn całował nagi kark niebieskookiego, który jęczał cicho w poduszkę, zaciskając dłonie na białym prześcieradle._

_Adrenalina i wściekłość przejęły kontrolę nad jakimkolwiek rozsądkiem. Miałem ochotę rozerwać ich obu na strzępy. Nie pamiętam momentu, w którym znalazłem się między nimi, odciągając Louisa za ramię. Nie umiałem rozpoznać, czym była stłumiona emocja, którą dostrzegłem w jego oczach._  
  
_– Jak śmiałeś?! Rozpierdoliłeś naszą przyjaźń swoją pieprzoną miłością i ile ona była warta?! – darłem się, nie przejmując się tym, że Joseph był obok, że mógł nas usłyszeć w zasadzie każdy. – Gówno warta, skoro tak szybko się pocieszyłeś, z wielką radością pieprząc się z nim! – krzyczałem, popychając go. Nie docierało do mnie to, że chłopak był nagi i oszołomiony. – Nie mogłeś od razu zakochać się z nim? Musiałeś najpierw całować mnie i zniszczyć wszystko, co między nami było?! – Nie mogłem się uspokoić._

_– Jak śmiałem co? – zapytał, patrząc na mnie zaszklonymi od łez oczyma. – Związać się z kimś, kiedy ty byłeś zbyt niedojrzały, by pozwolić mi kochać cię i zapominać o tym uczuciu w spokoju? – zapytał, zakładając ręce na klatkę piersiową. – Zachowałeś się jak dzieciak, zrywając ze mną kontakty i nie dziw się, że szybko zapomniałem o kimś, kto nie umiał sobie poradzić z tym, że jego przyjaciel może… - Nie pozwoliłem mu jednak dokończyć. Wymierzyłem mu siarczysty policzek, tracąc nad sobą panowanie._

_Nie pamiętam zbyt dobrze, co działo się dalej. W jednej sekundzie Joseph stanął między nami, próbując obronić przede mną Louisa, a w kolejnej kulił się po drugiej stronie pokoju, zasłaniając swoją twarz. Krew ściekła pomiędzy jego palcami i ledwie byłem w stanie zauważyć, że znajduje się ona też na kostkach mojej dłoni. Bałem się tego, co zrobiłem._

_Wybiegłem z pokoju, nie będąc w stanie patrzeć na przestraszony wzrok niebieskookiego, ani na jego zakrwawionego chłopaka. Nie wiem, jak znalazłem się w swoim łóżku ani kiedy udało mi się zasnąć. To wszystko wydawało mi się jedynie sennym koszmarem i gdyby nie to, że kilka godzin później moja mama wrzeszcząc oznajmiła mi, że złamałem nos Josephowi i wraz z Louisem wyjechali z samego rana do Leeds, nie mógłbym uwierzyć, że to wszystko działo się naprawdę._

 

Blondynka odłożyła kartkę, patrząc zdezorientowana na swojego męża. Ten jedynie uśmiechnął się do niej pocieszająco, gładząc delikatnie jej dłoń.

– Ale się porobiło, nie? - zaczął radośnie, jednak ta zmierzyła go poważnym wzrokiem. – Harry nie ma za dobrego wyczucia czasu, nie uważasz?

– Jak może cię to bawić? – zapytała oskarżycielsko, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. - To nie jest śmieszne. Harry rzucił się na tego Josepha, który tak naprawdę nie był niczemu winien.

– A Harry był? – starał się wytłumaczyć ciemnowłosego. – Prawdopodobnie nie potrafił zrozumieć swoich uczuć względem Louisa i stąd te wszystkie głupstwa, jakie się między nimi wydarzyły.

– Nie wiem, czy po takiej akcji byłabym w stanie wciąż utrzymywać kontakt ze swoim przyjacielem – wyznała szczerze.

– Zobaczymy, czy oni będą potrafili – zachęcił Leo do dalszego czytania.

 

_Keswick, 3 lipca 1964_

_Lou,_

_bardzo Was przepraszam. Wiem, że moje słowa są teraz bez znaczenia, ale czuję, że powinienem napisać to po raz kolejny. Moje sumienie nie daje mi spokoju. Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło, zachowałem się jak skończony idiota. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że alkohol nie jest żadnym wytłumaczeniem na przemoc i wyzwiska, ale jednocześnie jest jedynym wytłumaczeniem jakie posiadam. Nie wiem, co jeszcze mógłbym powiedzieć, by było lepiej. Chciałbym cofnąć czas. Zrobiłbym to, gdybym potrafił._

_Mam nadzieję, uda wam się kiedyś mi to wybaczyć i że z nosem Josepha już lepiej._

_Harry_

 

**_Leeds, 8 lipca 1964_ **

**_Harry,_ **

**_już wszystko w porządku, nie musisz mnie więcej przepraszać._ **

**_Nie jestem na Ciebie zły. Właściwie już dawno mi przeszła wściekłość. Myślę też, że po tym, co sobie wykrzyczeliśmy, wreszcie potrafię traktować Ciebie jedynie jak przyjaciela, co prawdopodobnie wyjdzie nam obu na dobre. Czasu się nie da cofnąć, ale mimo wszystko cieszę się, że żałujesz. Chciałbym, żebyśmy mogli znowu się przyjaźnić. Tak, jak kiedyś. Mam wielką nadzieję, że uda nam się odbudować naszą relację._ **

**_Joseph ma się dobrze, jego nos także. Obyło się bez konieczności ponownego nastawienia kości. Na całe szczęście, bo myślę, że J. nie wytrzymałby tego bólu kolejny raz. Byliśmy u lekarza, bo trochę martwiłem się, czy może nie doszło do skrzywienia przegrody nosowej, o którym czytałem niedawno, jednak okazało się, że denerwowałem się bez powodu._ **

**_Pozdrawiam,_ **

**_L. Tomlinson_ **

 

_Keswick, 2 września 1964_

_Louis,_

_dostałem się na studia! Zdałem też egzaminy wstępne i w zasadzie mogę już nazywać samego siebie studentem Uniwersytetu w Kumbrii. Jak poważnie to brzmi, prawda? Nie mogę się do tego przyzwyczaić. Mama jest zachwycona, a ojczym pęka z dumy. Od zawsze pragnęli, bym został lekarzem, a teraz rozpoczynam medyczny kierunek. Chyba nie mógłbym ich bardziej uszczęśliwić. Przypadkowo podsłuchałem, że planują dla mnie z tej okazji przyjęcie-niespodziankę, na które chcą zaprosić Natalie. Nie mogę się go już doczekać._

_Natalie to dziewczyna, którą poznałem na egzaminie wstępnym. Kiedyś już ci o niej pisałem, to ta sama dziewczyna, która namalowała kwiaty na schodach – wtedy jednak nie miałem odwagi się do niej odezwać. Od jakiegoś czasu się ze sobą spotykamy. Czuję, że to może być ta jedyna. Ma ładne, niebieskie oczy i długie, jasne włosy. Bardzo lubię też jej niski głos, donośny śmiech i nietypowe poczucie humoru. Moi rodzice od razu ją pokochali._

_Jakiś czas temu dostałem od mamy pamiętnik. Mam wrażenie, że od kiedy w nim piszę, stałem się spokojniejszy. Dobrze jest móc pozbyć się swoich myśli z głowy, przelać je na coś stałego._

_Miłego tygodnia,_

_H.S._

 

**_Leeds, 10 września 1964_ **

**_Harry,_ **

**_nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo jestem z Ciebie dumny. Szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem nawet zdziwiony. Wiedziałem, że Ci się uda i trzymałem mocno kciuki. Mam nadzieję, że kierunek, który wybrałeś, uszczęśliwi Cię i będziesz robił w swoim życiu dokładnie to, o czym marzysz._ **

**_Znając Ciebie, Natalie z całą pewnością jest naturalną pięknością, ma niesamowite poczucie humoru i podziela Twoje pasje. Pewnie się nie pomyliłem, prawda, Harry? W każdym razie, mam nadzieję, że ułoży Ci się z tą dziewczyną i będziesz naprawdę szczęśliwy, bo właśnie na to zasługujesz._ **

**_Ja znów całe dnie spędzam w bibliotece. Chcę odłożyć trochę pieniędzy dla Lottie. Swoją drogą, ta niedawno zaskoczyła mnie, oznajmiając, że znalazła sobie weekendową pracę w Manchesterze i pomoże mi tym samym opłacać internat. Nie prosiłem jej o to i bardzo pozytywnie mnie zdziwiła._ **

**_Z mamą nie rozmawiam odkąd przyłapałem ją na kradzieży pieniędzy z mojego portfela._ **

**_Trzymaj się,_ **

**_Louis_ **

 

_Keswick, 18 września 1964_

_Louis,_

_nareszcie czuję się naprawdę szczęśliwy. Uśmiech nie schodzi mi z twarzy i nawet myśl o nadchodzącym roku studenckim nie wydaje mi się już tak przerażająca, jak jeszcze miesiąc temu. I pomyśleć, że to wszystko za sprawą jednej dziewczyny?_

_Układa nam się, naprawdę. Natalie to najlepsze, co mogło mi się przytrafić. Ta dziewczyna wydaje się być dla mnie stworzona, pod każdym względem. Świetnie się rozumiemy i ciągle się czegoś przy niej uczę. Często wypływamy razem łódką na jezioro i łowimy ryby, które moja mama przyrządza nam później na kolację. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby ktoś posługiwał się wiosłami równie sprawnie co ona i znał tyle różnych technik wędkarskich. Jest naprawdę niesamowita._

_Mam nadzieję, że Joseph daje Ci tyle szczęścia, ile Natalie daje go mnie._

_Harry_

 

– Zauważyłaś, że Styles zupełnie ignoruje wiadomości Louisa? Pisze tylko o tej dziewczynie, tak jakby zapominając, że Tomlinson w zasadzie nawet o to nie pytał…

– Leo, robisz się coraz bardziej spostrzegawczy. Może jeszcze wyjdziesz na ludzi. – Głos blondynki rozniósł się echem po salonie. – Nic dziwnego, że Louis nie odpisuje mu już tak entuzjastycznie i zdecydowanie nie tak szybko, jak kiedyś – powiedziała. Mężczyzna przytaknął, wzruszając ramionami. Zerknął przelotnie na kopertę, którą Grace trzymała w dłoniach.

 

**_Leeds, 29 września 1964_ **

**_Harry,_ **

**_właśnie wróciłem ze stacji kolejowej. Lottie przyjechała do domu na kilka dni, pierwszy raz od swojej przeprowadzki. Teraz położyła się spać, bo rozbolała ją głowa, ale widać, że jest tam naprawdę szczęśliwa. Opowiedziała mi o wszystkich zajęciach, którymi jest zachwycona oraz o ludziach, których poznała. Jestem przekonany, że liceum plastyczne w Manchesterze było doskonałą decyzją. Cieszy mnie jej uśmiech i to, że udało mi się do tego przyczynić._ **

**_Jeśli chodzi o nowości – ja i Joseph nie jesteśmy już razem. Dowiedział się o uczuciach, jakimi Cię darzyłem i nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić, bez przerwy zarzucając mi kłamstwa i szukając dowodów zdrady. Szczerze mówiąc, nie jest mi do końca przykro. Poczułem dziwną ulgę po zakończeniu tego związku, więc prawdopodobnie nigdy nie byliśmy sobie pisani._ **

**_Co u Ciebie, Harry? Mam nadzieję, że wszystko w porządku._ **

**_Ściskam,_ **

**_L._ **

 

_Keswick, 10 października 1964_

_Lou,_

_przepraszam, jeśli urażę Cię swoją szczerością, jednak nigdy nie polubiłem Joshepha. Mam nadzieję, że się trzymasz i nie jest Ci szczególnie przykro z powodu waszego rozstania. Jestem pewien, że niedługo znajdziesz kogoś nowego i będziesz szczęśliwy._

_Okazało się, że Natalie i ja zostaliśmy przydzieleni do jednej grupy, więc dzięki temu możemy ze sobą spędzać jeszcze więcej czasu i nie musimy się rozstawać na czas nauki. Dzięki temu będziemy mieli te same materiały i będziemy mogli wspólnie przygotowywać się do egzaminów. Nie mógłbym wyobrazić sobie dla nas lepszego rozwiązania, bo wcześniej obawialiśmy się, że studia nas od siebie oddalą. Mama trochę obawia się, że przez Natalie opuszczę się w nauce, ale nie sądzę, by miało się tak stać. Li jest równie ambitna, co ja i czuję, że oboje mamy ogromne szanse na stypendium._

_Harry_

 

**_Leeds, 20 października 1964_ **

**_Harry,_ **

**_nigdy nie wydawałeś się chętny, aby poznać Josepha, więc z wydaje mi się, że to nie w porządku z twojej strony, że go oceniasz. Chociaż w zasadzie teraz to nie ma już większego znaczenia i niepotrzebnie się nad tym zastanawiam. Joseph to przeszłość. Nie wydaje mi się, aby istniała jakakolwiek szansa na odnowienie tego związku - szczególnie, że widziałem go już z nowym chłopakiem._ **

**_Staram się skupić na znalezieniu lepszej pracy. Chcę pomóc Lottie jak tylko mogę. Wiem, że ma dużo nauki i szczerze mówiąc, wolałbym, aby porzuciła pracę weekendową i to na niej się skupiła. Moim małym marzeniem jest, aby było mnie stać na dodatkowe lekcje rysunku dla niej. Lottie nie ma mi za złe, że w przeciwieństwie do jej koleżanek, ona na takowe nie uczęszcza, ale wiem, że w głębi serca jest jej przykro. Staram się też namówić Jay, aby zdecydowała się na terapię dla anonimowych alkoholików, jednak ta absolutnie zaprzecza, sądząc, że nie potrzebuje pomocy. Kogo ona chce oszukać?_ **

**_Louis_ **

 

_Keswick, 29 października 1964_

_Lou,_

_Jay najprawdopodobniej nigdy się nie zmieni i nie wiem, czy Twoje starania mają jakiś sens. Wydaje mi się też, że jeśli ktoś ma prawdziwy talent artystyczny, nie potrzebuje dodatkowych lekcji, ale to Twoje pieniądze i przecież nie będę mówił Ci, jak masz je wydawać._

_Natalie jest genialną kucharką. Ostatnio ugotowaliśmy wspólnie obiad dla moich rodziców, gdy Ci wybrali się na długi spacer nad jezioro. Wszystkim bardzo smakował sandacz w ziołach i od tego dnia tata ciągle namawia nas, byśmy znów coś upichcili. Mama za to powtarza mi, bym się jej trzymał, bo będzie kiedyś dla mnie wspaniałą, troskliwą żoną. Ja też tak sądzę._

_Zapominam, że mamy już jesień. Gdy wczoraj skończyliśmy zajęcia, potwornie padało. Byłem pewien, że będę wracał w ulewie w krótkim rękawku, jednak okazało się, że moja ukochana miała przy sobie sweter dla mnie i parasolkę, ponieważ przeczuwała, że pogoda może się zepsuć. I jak tu jej nie kochać?_

_Harry_

 

– Boże, jaki on jest okropny! Nie mogę czytać tych bzdur. Słyszałeś, jak skwitował problemy finansowe Louisa i alkoholizm matki? Już chyba wolałam, kiedy mu nie odpisywał, niż kiedy zachowuje się w taki sposób.

– Och, on chyba podziela twoje zdanie, zważywszy na to, że nie odpisał mu przez ponad miesiąc. – Leo zaśmiał się głośno, odgarniając kosmyki włosów z czoła żony.

 

**_Leeds, 12 grudnia 1964_ **

**_Harry,_ **

**_na samym wstępie chciałbym Cię przeprosić, że przez dłuższy czas nie odpisywałem, ale całe dnie spędzam w pracy. Kiedy wreszcie wracam do domu, jestem na tyle zmęczony, że od razu kładę się do łóżka. Nie mam nawet siły by czytać, nad czym trochę ubolewam. Jedynie w luźniejsze dni nadrabiam zaległości w bibliotece, gdy nie skupiam na sobie uwagi szefowej. Nie zmieniłem pracy, ale dostałem trochę dodatkowych zadań w bibliotece, dzięki czemu nie muszę się już martwić pieniędzmi dla Lottie. Nie chciałem opuszczać tego miejsca. Sam dobrze wiesz, że uwielbiam książki i czuję się niesamowicie dobrze w tym miejscu, dlatego jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy, że mogłem zostać._ **

**_Nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, ale Anne zaprosiła mnie do Waszego domu na święta Bożego Narodzenia. Wahałem się dłuższy czas, czy powinienem przyjąć zaproszenie, ale w zasadzie Lottie chce spędzić święta z rodziną swojego ukochanego, a moja matka oświadczyła, że wychodzi na kolację do swojego nowego partnera. Mam więc nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko mojemu przyjazdowi._ **

**_Louis_ **

**_P.S. Powinienem kupić wszystkim prezenty?_ **

 

_Keswick, 19 grudnia 1964_

_Lou,_

_mam nadzieję, że mój list zdąży dotrzeć na czas, bo poczta przed świętami to istny koszmar. W moim domu wszyscy obdarowują siebie drobnymi, symbolicznymi upominkami, ale jeśli nie masz czasu wybrać się na zakupy czy nie jesteś pewien, co powinieneś kupić, możemy wspólnie wybrać się do centrum miasta. Z chęcią doradzę Ci, co się komu spodoba._

_Targ bożonarodzeniowy już trwa i codziennie odwiedzam go z Natalie. Kandyzowane owoce i gorący pudding sprzedawane na nim to najlepsze, co w życiu jadłem._

_Cieszę się, że niedługo się zobaczymy._

_H._

 

– Mam dość tej cholernej Natalie – mruknęła z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem blondynka. - Zupełnie nie pasuje mi do Harry'ego.

– Daj spokój, nie wiemy jaka jest naprawdę – odpowiedział Leo. – Znamy ją tylko z listów do Louisa. Swoją drogą, spójrz – powiedział, gdy sięgnął po kolejną kartkę. – Czy to nie jest czasem kolejna kartka z pamiętnika? – zapytał, pokazując ją kobiecie.  
Grace spojrzała uważnie na papier, analizując szybko jej treść i pokiwała głową na znak zgody.

\- Wydaje mi się, że tak – przytaknęła, uśmiechając się delikatnie. - Czytajmy.

 

_24 grudnia 1964_

_Dziś wypadają dwudzieste pierwsze urodziny Louisa. Burza śnieżna, która przeszła nad ranem przez Keswick, odcięła prąd w całym miasteczku na dobrych kilka godzin. Rodzice wraz z Gemmą i Ethanem zdecydowali się wybrać po idealną choinkę. Wykorzystałem więc moment, w którym w domu zostałem tylko ja i Louis, by wręczyć mu prezent. Dałem mu książkę – pierwsze wydanie kryminału jednego z jego ukochanych autorów. Widziałem w jego oczach radość i czułem, że naprawdę trafiłem z prezentem._

_Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, otwierając domowej roboty wino, które znalazłem w barku rodziców. Nie sądziłem, by mieli nam szczególnie za złe to, że się nim poczęstowaliśmy. Smakowało naprawdę dobrze – słodkimi winogronami, kojarzącymi się z gorącym latem. Bardzo szybko sprawiło, że kręciło mi się w głowie i sądząc po tym, z jak idiotycznych rzeczy obaj się śmialiśmy, Louis także był wstawiony. Siedzieliśmy rozłożeni wygodnie na kanapie w salonie. Ręka chłopaka znajdowała się na zagłówku za moimi plecami i z jakiegoś powodu bijące od niego ciepło zupełnie mi nie przeszkadzało._

_Chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, bo przechylił się w moją stronę, ale gdy tylko gorące powietrze z jego ust owiało moje wargi, poczułem dziwne motylki w żołądku, poddając się emocjom._

_To ja zacząłem ten pocałunek, ale to on go poprowadził i cholera, skłamałbym, jeśli powiedziałbym, że to nie był najlepszy pocałunek w moim życiu. Tyle, że to niczego nie zmienia._

_Nie jestem gejem i mam dziewczynę, a Louis to… to tylko Louis. I zawsze będzie tylko Louisem._

 

– Spójrz to pismo Tomlinsona. To chyba jego kartka z pamiętnika, prawda? - Blondynka w zasadzie nie musiała nawet pytać.

– Tak, też mi się tak wydaje. Po prostu ją czytaj, kochanie.

 

**_25 grudnia 1964_ **

**_Minął dzień od moich urodzin i naszego pocałunku. Oczywiście, nie oczekiwałem diametralnych zmian w naszych kontaktach, ale zupełnie nie spodziewałem się tego, że Harry zacznie mnie ignorować. Sam już nie wiem, co powinienem o tym wszystkim myśleć. Po co mnie pocałował, skoro teraz woli mnie unikać?_ **

**_Najgorsze jest to, że przyprowadził dziś Natalie. Ta sprawiła, że chłopak traktował mnie jak powietrze. Blondynka nieźle działa mi na nerwy, nie potrafię znieść jej głosu i śmiechu. Za każdym razem ściskam mocno dłonie i powstrzymuję się od ironicznego komentarza, który ciśnie mi się na język. Cały dzień nie miałem humoru i było mi przykro, że po wczorajszym zdarzeniu jestem traktowany jak nikt ważny i Harry w ogóle się mną nie interesuje. Może jutro będzie lepiej, choć nie powinienem liczyć na za wiele._ **

**_1 stycznia 1965_ **   
**_Dzień nie rozpoczął się najlepiej. Harry nadal traktuje mnie inaczej. Zdecydowanie unika mojego towarzystwa, jak tylko może i nie wiem, co powinienem o tym myśleć. Mam już serdecznie dość jego zachowania i momentami bardzo chciałbym wrócić do domu. Zastanawiam się, czy zrobiłem dobrze przyjmując propozycję Anne. W tym momencie czuję, że chłopak wcale nie chce, abym tu był._ **   
**_Wieczorem wszyscy spotkaliśmy się w salonie. Gołąbeczki przyjmowały gości, a ja rozmawiałem z Gemmą i Ethanem. Dobrze bawiłem się w ich towarzystwie. Nie czułem się pominięty czy niechciany i pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu szczerze się uśmiechałem._ **

**_Humor momentalnie zniknął, gdy mój wzrok napotykał Harry'ego, obejmującego swoją dziewczynę. Zastanawiałem się jedynie, czy ją również całuje z taką zawziętością jak mnie. Mój umysł skupił się chwilę na tej wizji i z moich rozmyśleń wyrwał mnie nikt inny jak Harry, wyraźnie rozbawiony (i bardzo pijany) proponujący mi kolejnego drinka. Nie potrafiłem odmówić i przez kolejną dłuższą chwilą opróżnialiśmy szklanki do dna. Atmosfera między nami wreszcie była jak kiedyś, jednak czułem, że gdyby nie alkohol Harry wciąż wolałby mnie unikać. Chłopak opowiadał mi, jak bardzo brakowało mu wspólnych imprez sylwestrowych, a ja pomyślałem dokładnie o tym samym. Zbliżała się północ, panowała radosna atmosfera, a Harry był bardziej rozmowny niż przez te wszystkie dni. Zapaliłem papierosa, czując, że dzięki niemu uspokoję się nieco po spożytym alkoholu, jednak kiedy Harry zapytał mnie, czy poczęstuję go mruknąłem, że mam ostatniego. Chłopak posłał mi uśmiech i wyglądał tak uroczo, ledwo trzymając swoje ciało w pionie. Słyszeliśmy radosne odliczanie, patrzyliśmy na siebie i długo się nad tym nie zastanawiając, w momencie, gdy rozbrzmiało “Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!” zbliżyłem się do niego, łącząc nasze usta ze sobą, wpuszczając dym między wargi zielonookiego. Harry pogłębił pocałunek, układając swoją dłoń na moim karku, by przyciągnąć mnie bliżej siebie. Ciemnowłosy odsunął się na moment, by zaczerpnąć powietrza i ujął resztkę papierosa, którą trzymałem w dłoni, zaciągając się nim mocno. Znów nasze wargi przywarły do siebie, łącząc się w pocałunku pełnym tęsknoty i potrzeby. Świat zdawał się zatrzymać i nikt i nic więcej się nie liczyło. Nie interesowali nas ludzie dookoła, liczyliśmy się tylko my. Zgasiłem papierosa, układając dłoń na udzie Harry'ego, który złączył nasze palce ze sobą i podniósł się do góry. Spojrzałem na niego pytająco, lecz ten tylko się uśmiechnął, ciągnąc mnie w kierunku schodów. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. Czułem na sobie spojrzenia znajomych chłopaka, jednak nie obchodziło mnie to. Ciemnowłosy poprowadził nas do swojego pokoju, który zamknął na klucz i znów znalazł się blisko mnie. Objąłem go, przypierając do ściany, czując, że ten traci równowagę._**  
**_\- Louis – wyszeptał, składając delikatne pocałunki na całej mojej twarzy. - Tak bardzo tego chciałem – mówił, ściskając mocno moje ramię, jakby obawiał się odrzucenia._**  
 ** _Moje wargi znów odnalazły te szatyna, całując go powoli. Nasze języki nie walczyły ze sobą, łączyły się ze sobą łagodnie. Nie odrywając się od Harry'ego ruszyłem pewnym krokiem w kierunku łóżka, na które popchnąłem delikatnie zielonookiego. Wyglądał pięknie, leżąc na granatowej pościeli. Odgarnąłem niesforne kosmyki włosów z jego czoła, pochylając się nad nim, by spojrzeć w jego oczy._**  
 ** _\- Kocham cię – powiedziałem pewnie, by chwilę później złożyć delikatny, ledwie wyczuwalny pocałunek na jego czole._**  
 ** _Harry wymruczał coś niezrozumiałego, podwijając moją koszulkę do góry, bo po chwili wyswobodzić z niej moje ciało. Zastanawiałem się, jakie myśli przechodziły mu przez głowę, w końcu nigdy nie byliśmy ze sobą aż tak blisko. Kiedyś rozbieraliśmy się przed sobą, by popływać w jeziorze, jednak teraz były inne okoliczności. Znacznie bardziej intymne. Drżącymi od nadmiaru emocji dłońmi, zacząłem rozpinać guziki koszuli, którą miał na sobie zielonooki. Zsunąłem ją z jego ramion, odrzucając na bok. Zobaczyłem delikatnie wyrzeźbione ciało i nie potrafiłem powstrzymać cichego westchnienia zachwytu. Moje wargi zaczęły kolejno składać delikatne pocałunku na ramionach, szyi i obojczykach zielonookiego, który w tym czasie rozpinał moje spodnie._**  
 ** _\- Harry?! - usłyszeliśmy głos Gemmy, próbującej przekrzyczeć muzykę. Oboje zamarliśmy, słysząc szarpnięcie za klamkę. - Co do cholery…_**  
 ** _\- Zaraz przyjdę! - odkrzyknął, przesuwając drażniąco dłonią po materiale mojej bielizny. - Wylałem na siebie sok i muszę się przebrać._**  
 ** _Chłopak pode mną zachichotał, trącając nosem moją szczękę, bym znów na nim skupił całą swoją uwagę. Z każdą chwilą czułem, że robi mi się coraz cieplej i wiedziałem, że nie dam rady teraz tego zatrzymać. Harry stał się znacznie śmielszy, prawdopodobnie przez alkohol i już po chwili zsunął ze mnie spodnie razem z bokserkami._**  
 ** _\- Tak właśnie wyobrażałem sobie ciebie nago – powiedział, przygryzając swoją wargę._**  
 ** _\- Dlaczego wyobrażałeś sobie mnie nago? - zapytałem, unosząc brew w geście zaciekawienia._**  
 ** _\- Ja… - zaczął, spuszczając wzrok, a ja mogłem dostrzec, że jego policzki przybrały kolor czerwieni. Nie dokończył jednak, bo podniósł się delikatnie na swoich łokciach, by złączyć nasze wargi w pocałunku._**  
 ** _Objąłem go pewniej, zatracając się w pieszczocie, gdy wolną dłonią rozpinałem mu spodnie, by po chwili zsunąć je z długich i szczupłych nóg. Uśmiechnąłem się łagodnie, obserwując dokładnie chłopaka. Widok był zapierający dech w piersiach. Strąciłem dłonią nasze ubrania na podłogę, gdy poczułem paznokcie Harry'ego wbijające się w mój kark._**  
 ** _\- Pośpiesz się – powiedział, unosząc swoje biodra ku górze, by otrzeć się o moje._**  
 ** _Poczułem ukucie w podbrzuszu, gdy zdjąłem z chłopaka ostatnią część garderoby zasłaniającą jego ciało. Moje dłonie niebezpiecznie drżały, a ja przez moment poczułem ogarniającą mnie panikę. Nie wiedziałem co powinienem zrobić, jednak jednego byłem pewien: za nic w świecie nie chciałbym skrzywdzić Harry'ego. Zwilżyłem swoje palce, pozostawiając na nich ślinę, by po chwili wsunąć jeden z nich w jego wnętrze. Cichy pomruk wyrwał się z rozchylonych warg. Składałem uspokajające pocałunki na chudym ramieniu, czując, że z każdą chwilą zielonooki rozluźnia się coraz bardziej. Po jakimś czasie mogłem dodać kolejny, przygotowując chłopaka na zbliżenie. Jego twarz pogrążona była w przyjemności, a oczy pozostawały przymknięte._**  
 ** _\- Już – usłyszałem i momentalnie zaprzestałem swoich ruchów._**  
 ** _Zająłem miejsce między udami zielonookiego, układając sobie jego nogi na biodrach, którymi momentalnie mnie objął. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, gładząc odpuszkami palców jego policzek. Złączyłem nas w jedno, rozkoszując się niesamowitym zbliżeniem, dając tym samym czas ciemnowłosemu do przyzwyczajenia się. Moje dłonie wsunęły się pod plecy Harry'ego, obejmując go mocniej, rozpoczynając powolne ruchy biodrami. Czas zdawał się zatrzymać, a ja nie myślałem o niczym więcej poza tym, że zawsze chcę już być blisko chłopaka. Jego jęki zachęcały mnie, więc znacznie przyśpieszyłem, pozwalając, by jego drobne ciało przesuwało się po pościeli. Byłem blisko, żałośnie blisko i jedyny fakt, który mnie pocieszał to to, że doskonale wiedziałem, że Harry'emu również nie wiele potrzeba. Osiągnęliśmy spełnienie w niemalże tej samej chwili, dochodząc mocno ze swoimi imionami na językach._**  
 ** _Nie doświadczyłem w życiu niczego lepszego. Seks z Harrym był dużo lepszy niż ten z Josephem. Intensywny i pełen emocji. Sam już nie wiem, co powinienem teraz ze sobą zrobić, jak się zachowywać w stosunku do H._**

 

**_1 stycznia 1965_ **   
**Harry,**   
**piszę, ponieważ chciałbym Cię poprosić, abyś zdecydował co dalej z nami. Jestem zdezorienowany po wszystkim do czego między nami doszło i nie rozumiem dlaczego teraz tak mnie traktujesz. Proszę, przemyśl to wszystko, bo naprawdę nie chcę przechodzić przez to kolejny raz i bardzo, ale to bardzo nie chcę mieć złamanego serca. Jeśli nie widzisz dla nas szans – daj mi znać, a ja postaram się to zrozumieć. Chcę jedynie wiedzieć na czym stoję i czy my razem mamy jakiś sens.**   
**Louis**

 

_10 stycznia 1965_

_Louis,_

_sam nie wiem, co powinienem napisać. Przepraszam, ale to wszystko jest dla mnie zbyt skomplikowane. Wiesz, to chyba nie ma żadnego sensu. Dzieli nas prawie dwieście kilometrów, a żaden z nas nie ma tyle pieniędzy, by pozwolić sobie na częste podróże do siebie. Nie wyobrażam sobie być z Tobą tylko w listach. Nie nadaję się do takich relacji, ja potrzebuję obecności drugiego człowieka. Przepraszam. Nie wiem, co z nami dalej będzie._

_H._

 

– Podaj mi kolejny list – powiedziała blondynka wyraźnie zdenerwowana tym, co wcześniej przeczytała. Odłożyła kopertę na bok, patrząc wyczekująco na męża. Mężczyzna podniósł się nieco, przeszukując plik listów i zmarszczył brwi, pocierając dłonią swoje czoło.  
– Nie ma żadnego kolejnego – odpowiada, upewniając się poprzez przejrzenie następny raz dat. – Obawiam się, że stracili kontakt po wyznaniu Harry'ego.  
– To nie może być koniec tej historii – wyznała zmartwiona kobieta, sięgając po koperty, szukając następnego listu. – 9 października 1971 roku.  
– Mieli długą przerwę – mówi Leo, obejmując delikatnie dziewczynę. – Czytaj, skarbie.

 

**_Leeds, 9 października 1971_ **   
**Harry,**   
**moja matka nie żyje. Pomyślałem, że powinieneś o tym widzieć. Pogrzeb odbędzie się 20 października na cmentarzu Garforth w Leeds o godzinie 10.**   
**Louis Tomlinson**

**_20 października 1971  
Dziś odbył się pogrzeb mojej matki. Był naprawdę piękny i mimo że płakaliśmy razem z Lottie jak małe dzieci przez całą ceremonię, wiem, że Jay byłaby szczęśliwa, słysząc wszystkie miłe słowa, bo wszyscy wspominaliśmy ją dobrze i nie rozpamiętywaliśmy jej problemów z alkoholem. Nie jestem pewien, czy rozumiem co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło, bo czuję, jakby mama miała wrócić. Nie dałbym rady ustać na nogach, gdy opuszczali trumnę w dół ogromnego dołu, gdyby nie Harry, który pojawił się mnie wesprzeć za co jestem mu ogromnie wdzięczny. Jeśli chodzi o Harry'ego jeszcze bardziej wyprzystojniał, wygląda bardzo dojrzale, jednak kiedy uśmiecha się i widzę dołeczki w jego policzkach, widzę w nim wciąż mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który ma kilkanaście lat. Trzymałem się przez resztę dnia właśnie dzięki rozmowom z nim. Poszliśmy na spacer do lasu, wspominając dawne czasy, gdy chodziliśmy razem na grzybobranie razem z Jay. Dopiero wtedy, kiedy właśnie tak siedzieliśmy rozmawiając, zdałem sobie sprawę jak bardzo mi go brakowało przez te wszystkie lata. Zaniemówiłem, gdy powiedział: “Wprowadź się do mnie. Nic więcej nie trzyma cię już w Leeds.” Po tym wszystkim co razem przeżyliśmy nie potrafiłem sobie tego wyobrazić, więc odmówiłem._ **

 

_21 listopada 1971_

_Louis,_

_przepraszam, że do Ciebie piszę właśnie teraz. Wiem, że po śmierci matki nie jest Ci najłatwiej, ale ja już tak dłużej nie mogę. Od naszego spotkania ciągle się zastanawiam, co by było, gdybym znał Twoje uczucia i myśli. Gdybym wiedział, co czujesz i jakie myśli kłębią się w Twojej głowie. Boże, o ile byłoby mi prościej, gdybym od samego początku wiedział, co czujesz, co jest między nami, czego mogę się spodziewać po naszej relacji… Wiem, że to było naiwne z mojej strony – wierzyć, że po takim długim czasie wciąż możesz chcieć ze mną zamieszkać. Możesz chcieć… mnie. Czuję się żałośnie, bo nie wiem nawet, dlaczego piszę ten list i co chcę nim powiedzieć, ale jest już późno, a deszcz za oknem nie pomaga mi w dojściu do ładu ze swoimi myślami._

_Chyba po prostu nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem i teraz uderzyło to we mnie ze zdwojoną siłą. Chciałbym wierzyć, że Ty też za mną tęskniłeś, nawet jeśli byłem dupkiem… właściwie bez przerwy._

_Przepraszam,_

_Harry_

 

**_27 listopada 1971_ **   
**Harry,**   
**wspomniałeś, że oddałbyś wiele, by znać moje uczucia przez ten cały czas. Więc proszę, wysyłam Ci kartki ze swojego pamiętnika i mam nadzieję, że zrozumiesz.**   
**Louis**

– Leo! Tu były te kartki z pamiętnika, które wcześniej czytaliśmy! – powiedziała podekscytowana kobieta, obracając się w ramionach męża, by przytulić się do niego. –Dlatego te były razem z tymi listami.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową na znak potwierdzenia, muskając czule policzek Grace.  
– A tu… – powiedział Leo, sięgając po kolejną kopertę. –Prawdopodobnie Harry wysłał kartki ze swojego dziennika.

_Keswick, 10 grudnia 1971_   
_Louis,_   
_dziękuję, naprawdę bardzo dziękuję. Odsyłam ci swoje myśli. Mam nadzieję, że się doczytasz, bo najczęściej piszę w dzienniku nocami._   
_Harry_

**_Leeds, 16 grudnia 1971_ **   
**_Harry,_ **   
**_opowiedz mi o sobie._ **   
**_Louis_ **

_Keswick, 23 grudnia 1971_   
_Louis,_   
_prawdopodobnie powinienem napisać nieco wcześniej, ale wszystkiego dobrego z okazji Świąt. Mam nadzieję, że spędzisz je w miłej i spokojnej atmosferze, a w Sylwestra będziesz się naprawdę wspaniale bawił._   
_Skończyłem studia i pracuję jako kardiochirurg w miejscowym szpitalu na oddziale dziecięcym. Czuję się niesamowicie szczęśliwy, mogąc pomagać młodym pacjentom i cieszę się z tego, co robię. Wyprowadziłem się od rodziców, którzy za dobre wyniki i porządne ukończenie studiów opłacili mi połowę małego domku w Keswick. Jest w ram raz dla mnie. Z salonu mam widok na dębowy las, a z sypialni na jezioro. Lubię rozpoczynać dzień pijąc herbatę siedząc na dużym parapecie i obserwując pływające po wodzie łabędzie._   
_Mam nadzieję, że u Ciebie wszystko w porządku,_   
_Harry_

**_2 stycznia 1972_ **   
**Harry,**   
**dziękuję za życzenia, mam nadzieję, że Twoje święta minęły spokojnie i nieco lepiej niż moje.**   
**Mój jedyny przyjaciel założył rodzinę i nie ma dla mnie czasu, więc spotykamy się bardzo rzadko. Szczerze mówiąc jestem samotny. Potwornie samotny. Święta spędziłem z Lottie i jej wybrankiem, ale mimo wszystko czułem, że tam nie pasuję. Sylwestra spędziłem sam, czytając książkę. Niesamowita zabawa, prawda? Niestety nie miałem żadnych innych opcji. Wszystko jakoś się tak potoczyło, że nie mam nawet się do kogo odezwać.**   
**Louis**

_9 stycznia 1972_   
_Louis,_   
_przyjedź._   
_Harry_

 

\- Nie ma więcej listów – powiedziała z przejęciem w głosie blondynka. - Leo, gdzie jest reszta? - zapytała, spoglądając na swojego męża.  
Ten westchnął ciężko, patrząc, czy niczego nie przeoczyli. Pokiwał przecząco głową, przytulając mocniej kobietę do siebie.  
\- Obawiam się, że to koniec listów, skarbie – odpowiedział, składając ostrożny pocałunek na jej głowie. - Ale nie martw się, jestem pewien, że ułożyło się im – zapewnia.  
\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? - powiedziała roztrzęsiona dziewczyna, odwracając się. W jej oczach mógł dostrzec łzy. - Nie dowiemy się, jak zakończyła się ich historia – tłumaczyła przejęta, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać płaczu.  
\- Skarbie, przestań płakać – poprosił cicho, patrząc smutno na żonę. - Z całą pewnością nie mieli potrzeby więcej pisać listów, bo pewnie po prostu ułożyło im się razem i rozpoczęli wspólne życie.  
\- Daj mi spokój, Leo – odpowiedziała zanosząc się płaczem. Podniosła się z podłogi i skierowała się w stronę drzwi. - Idę spać.  
Mężczyzna westchnął i wstał, podążając za blondynką. W milczeniu przebrali się w piżamy, a w łóżku, gdy Leo próbował znów pocieszyć kobietę, ta zaczęła płakać jeszcze bardziej, nie mogąc tego powstrzymać. Zasnęli, a gdy rano szatyn stwierdził, że jego ukochana jest wciąż załamana, zdecydował się wyciągnąć ją z domu na długi, odprężający spacer wzdłuż jeziora.

Przechadzali się wzdłuż uliczek Keswick, trzymając się za dłonie. Choć kobieta wciąż była nieco smutna, nie była już tak zrozpaczona, jak jeszcze kilka godzin temu, gdy kładli się spać. Niewątpliwie było to za sprawą cudownej pogody i piękna miasta, w którym się znajdowali. Mężczyzna przyciągnął do siebie małżonkę za talię, a potem złożył delikatny pocałunek na jej policzku, szepcząc jej coś cicho do ucha. Byli naprawdę szczęśliwi.

Grace uśmiechnęła się lekko, a potem wskazała mężowi brodą parę staruszków, siedzących spokojnie na ławce w cieniu drzew.

– Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś też będziemy tak tutaj siedzieć, razem. Jak oni. I wspominać, jak nam było razem dobrze – powiedziała, a Leo kiwnął głową, przyglądając się uważnie dwójce staruszków, obejmujących się nieśmiało.

Jeden z nich miał kolorową chustę, wplecioną w długie, siwe loki. Chudymi palcami, na których błyszczało się w słońcu kilka pierścionków, rysował maleńkie kółka na udach niebieskookiego mężczyzny w okularach, z burzą potarganych włosów, który śmiał się cicho, całując powoli skroń drugiego.

 _Tak._ Leo miał nadzieję, że kiedyś będą równie szczęśliwi.


End file.
